erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
FR biographies
Dragon list *Rifat *Marinette *Pixie *Beauty *Tinsel *Nightfire *Nago *Thunderstorm *Alexandrite *River *Misu *Lerimar *Katrine *Choke *Platino *Pacific *Shining *Lotusriver *Ocean *Minor *Melliny *Zephyr *Iris *Stream *Dare *Umber *Hoot *Tannin *SylverIvorie *Dripdrip *Calder *Nightshade *Rhoda *Quizon *Corela *Breath *Lexy *Kir *Mitha *Rina *Dia *Lexa *Dreen *Rainwater *Unnamed *Hypothermia *Tanzanite *Turquoise *Lapis *Lazuli *Pyrite *Jasper *Ruby *Unnamed *Unnamed *Unnamed *Unnamed *Charybdis Beauty When Beauty moved into the lair, Pixie took one look at the newcomer's dazzling, brilliant colours and then curled up to sulk deep inside the lair. Marinette kept her silent company while Rifat revelled in the company of a fellow Fae, his excitement displayed by the rapid movement of his crest and even complimentary wing movement, if not in intonation. Tinsel It was almost comical that Tinsel would arrive immediately after Beauty. The two made stark contrast to each other, Beauty radiant in bright colour and Tinsel simple the way a diamond is: with subtle but undeniable elegance and a pristine sheen. This time, Pixie didn't seem jealous. She seemed wary and while he was greeted by Rifat and Beauty, Pixie would glance at him with a kind of anxiety that would remain for several days until she seemed satisfied that he wasn't dying after all. _*_*_ Tinsel joined “The Hot-spring Appreciation Society” not long after its conception and very nearly caused a heart attack in the resident coatl, and it took them all a long time to convince her that he wasn’t actually dying. As a born Water dragon he was fascinated with mysticism, fortune telling and the properties of pointy hats. The results have so far been varied, with a complete success in predicting that the prettiest fae in the lair would be his mate, but less so when it came to predicting the tiles in The Arcanist’s Runestones. When the lair was flowerbombed for the first time, Tinsel was part of the retribution team that ventured all the way to the Behemoth in order to slingshot parcels of fish against the lair of their attackers. While his part was not a major in the attack he did get some good shots in and whenever a new bombing opportunity arose he eagerly helped with the preparations for the bombs, refining them so that the food groups would all be represented and well packaged. Given that his mate quickly and in eager glee took on nearly every delivery he also developed a keen interest in the planning of the bomb raids. After his long term mate left the clan one last time to become an exalt in Icewarden’s service, Tinsel decided that perhaps it was time to leave the Sea. Unlike his mate he had lived his entire life in his homeland, only leaving it once to deliver that first fishbomb against nature. It had been stunning though, the trees, the lushness of it all, the rich variety in insects, the masterfully planned bomb the Nature clan had sent them.... Perhaps it was time to go back there and learn from the source. He said his good-byes, left his pointy hat to the clan matriarch and set off on the long journey in the good company of one of the spirals. Nago Nago was named by accident. Marinette wanted to show him to Pixie, who exitedly tried to teach the newborn hatchling how to speak Coatl. No one is really certain what "nago" means but it stuck (Nago is the posterbaby for my lair OT3, Rifat/Marinette/Pixie, being a tundra with the same primary colour as Rifat and Pixie) Thunderstorm Thunderstorm is the loudest of her siblings, and by far the most outgoing. While her siblings are either settling down in families or studying to enter the Tidelord's service, Thunderstorm decided to go on a roadtrip to see the world. River River is one of the most robust of Rifat and Marinette's first clutch of hatchlings. While Nago is quiet and gentle, Thunderstorm is loud and outgoing and Alexandrite homely and reserved, River seems to have a backbone of iron and a hand for the handy. She had a brief relationship with Misu that resulted in three hatchlings, all of whom emigrated to different flights. When an allied clan in the Nature flight (the same to which Alexandrite had left) inquired about possible exalts for the Gladekeeper, Misu left together with Thunderstorm's mate Dare, Rifat's temporary mate Katrine and Kir, one of the hatchlings from Rifat and Katrine. River on the other hand is quite devoted to the Tidelord and intend to stay by the Sea until she is ready to serve Him as an exalt. Minor Being a light green dragon in the Plague flight was, to be brief about it, less than advantageous. Rather than tough it out as possible target, Minor migrated to the Sea of a Thousand Current as soon as he was old enough to make the journey. He was soon grateful for his decision when he met Ocean, a most darling pearlcatcher who seemed to be everything Plague was not, and if she didn’t appear to pay him any mind then that was all the more reason to try even harder at winning her attention (which, surely, would be followed by affection – no one could accuse him of insecurity). He courted her with riveting tales of Plague flight adventures, adding more gruesome details every time, but with little success. When the crazy little fae that led the clan declared that they were to commence an attack on a Nature clan in retribution, Minor literally jumped at the opportunity, eager to demonstrate his daring bravery in action. When he was asked to translate the faes plan to the coatls he added liberal arguments of his own to convince them to let go of the seafood, though if his jabbering hastened or prolonged the process is hard to tell. Unfortunately for Minor’s spirit he soon found himself with a rival over Ocean’s attention, and that in a ridgeback no less. At first, the newcomers habit of seemingly senseless stealing of increasingly valuable objects seemed promising for Minor – more than ever so when the ridgeback laid his claws on Ocean’s pearl. That’s where it should have ended. The rival revealed as a disgraceful pearl-thief and banished from the lair, while the hero wins the girl in the last act. It shouldn’t be the rival asking for forgiveness or claiming he just wanted her to steal the things back because that’s how weird ridgeback courtship works and the girl definitely shouldn’t go with it and give the thief a chance. Shortly after Ocean’s first eggs had hatched two pearlcatcher females and a ridgeback male, one of the faes asked if Minor wanted to make company on a journey to the Viridian Labyrinth, and Minor decided then and there that as far as he was concerned it would be a one-way journey. Lerimar Pixie had had quite enough of suddenly-Fae-crowded lairs, incomprehensible Faes with flashcards and Fae hatchlings pulling at her feathers. She needed, deserved a break. Before moving to Tsunami Flats she would have immersed herself with her metalwork, but the Sea just didn't hold all the materials she needed and her metal supply was running thin. She decided to go digging for materials in Ashfall before she snapped over Thunderstorm, River or - Flamecaller forbid! - Nago, who wasn't even annoying the way Fae hatchlings were. With that thought she grabbed her gathering bag, pried Thunderstorm off her tail and set off towards Ashfall. The weather was good, with a nice wind from the Plateau giving her a bit resistance but promising an easy journey back to the Sea. In good time she felt the warmth of lava radiating up towards her, complimenting the sunlight on her back, the sharp sting of of the billowing smoke enveloping her like a comforting blanket. She needed her sight though, and dove down under the worst of the smoke, scanning the black, red, and yellows of the landscape in search of a good digging site, one that would yield iron, or better yet tin, maybe some nice quartz to complement the many blue dragons in the lair. What caught her eye was not a pile of shale or gravel but a bright dash of blue right at the edge of a magma vent. Pixie's first thought was that it was too large to be River. Her second thought was that Rifat had somehow managed to catch up with her for another attempt at Coatl-Fae communication. By her third thought she was close enough to tell that it wasn't a Fae, it was an injured hatchling, perhaps a third of her own size, with the tell-tale tail of a Skydancer. It shied away from her when she landed, but thankfully not towards the vent. Its left wing and front leg held awkwardly. "Sorry, where are-" Pixie started in Coatl, but then corrected herself. "Uer parrents?" she asked, the traditional draconic uncomfortable on her tongue. The Skydancer didn't respond in words but whined as it edged further away. Pixie decided to start over and pointed at herself. "Pixie," she said, intoning the name with the same pitch-shift she would have introduced herself with in Coatl. The hatchling tilted its head, wide eyes still wary but not terrified. "Pixie," she tried again. When the hatchling still didn't respond she very carefully reached for her gathering sachel and brought out the little flashcards that Rifat had drawn. She placed three cards in front of the hatchling, picturing River, Beauty and Rifat. She pointed at River and then at the little Skydancer. "Hattschling." She pointed at Rifat and Beauty. "Parrents. Uer?" To Pixie's distress, the hatchling teared up and its beak wobbled. "No- no krye! No krye!" Pixie begged, but in vain. The hatchling made a sorrowful wail and Pixie tore through the flashcards until she found the right one. She reached out to hold it right in front of the hatchling and once she was sure it had seen it, held out her foreleg. "Hugg?" she tried. Twenty minutes later Pixie struggled through the air with almost 20 kg hatchling on her back. She still hadn't gotten a word out of the little one, had no idea what had happened to it or why it only understood the flashcards. But it was obviously injured and alone and needed help and she was sure that at least one of the Fae knew healing magic and Rifat would be able to talk with it, Rifat talked with everything. She comforted herself with the thought that at least the hatchling was smaller than Nago. From unwanted to loved Okay, first of all, don't ever tell Marinette that I told you this. She doesn't like it when people are talking about her and it's near impossible to make her open up to strangers but it's important to talk about this - all these orphans I mean. Lost eggs with absolutely no trace of the parents whatsoever. All they've got is the flight they should have been hatched in and with luck a loving adoptive family. Marinette wasn't so lucky. Before she hatched she'd somehow floated all the way to the ice floes in the south. I guess she was lucky that she wasn't eaten on the way but I digress. The dragons who found her - Marinette never has anything but admiration for them but between you and me I think they were some kind of sect and really, that would explain a lot. Where was I? Right, the dragons who found her was a whole flock of dragons training to be exalted in Icewarden's service and they were led by a tundra named Aardn. It was Aardn who adopted Marinette and taught her all kinds of wonderful things about exalting and Icewarden allmighty. So yeah, she grew up with a bunch of crazies travelling the frozen fields and picking up outcasts into their sect group thing as they went. It's lucky Marinette wasn't exalted there because wbetween you and me, Icewarden isn't exactly the poster deity of love and caring. So, what happened was that the flock was attacked by this huge group of - of - you know, looks like large poodle-rats. Maned rasa. The weather had been bad even by tundra standards so they had probably joined several flocks to hunt dragons in sheer desperate hunger. The exalt flock got splittered in the tomoult and Marinette ended up trudging through a snowstorm all on her lonesome, and didn't stop walking until she was well out on the floes and then KR-K, she was drifting blindly on an ice floe and in full winter fluff. Have you ever seen a tundra in full fluff? They weigh twice as much in winter as they do during the summer and can barely waddle, having about as much flight as your average snapper. So Marinette was well and throughly stuck on that floe. She drifted and drifted and when the floe had melted entirely she was almost at those pink cliffs around the observatory. That's when Rifat found her. While she was treading water for dear life in full fluff Rifat flittered overhead and just kept talking. Have you ever met that kind of dragon who just never shuts up even though they're talking to a complete stranger? Rifat is the kind that could get their tongue sunburnt. Anyway, as Marinette told it she fought her way to the shore purely so that she could get her claws free to shut him up. She didn't though, shut him up I mean, obviously she made it to shore. Instead he kept talking and they realized that they were both from orphaned Water eggs and Rifat talked her into following him to the Sea to set up their own clan. I don't think Rifat and Marinette loves eachother like conventional couples do. I mean, they've had nests together but I think they have more of a partnership thing going on. They're definitely friends though, and they did make their own clan, together with Pixie. She's a bit cold and she's manical about exalt pushes but we all really love Marinette, because we know no matter what happens or where we go, once we've gotten into the family group we'll always be family and we'll look out for each other. Memorable threads Dragons at the supermarket Category:Flight Rising